Angelic Storm
by Utdragongirl
Summary: When Alfie Owens leaves for his first day of college, he meets a strange man. He feels a deep connection to him, yet Alfie knows that he has never seen the man in his life. Now the man can't seem to get out of it. Then there's the Weeping Angels, and Alfie can only hope that he can survive to his graduation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't start anymore fanfictions until Promises and Virtual Reality were finished, but I have changed my mind. For those who have read Avenging Time, I have also started on the sequel and I will try to get that out there by the end of the week. AP tests are almost over and I should have more time to write. :)**

"I'm off!" Alfie called to his parents. Today was his first day of college and he was not going to be late again. His dad came into the hallway with a dish towel in his hand, looking at the clock.

"A bit early, don't you think?" he asked as Alfie sighed. His dad was the reason he was always late. His dad figured as long as you got somewhere, it didn't matter if you were late or not. However, Alfie doubted that his professors thought the same way. "Your mum is going to want to say goodbye."

"Tell her for me," Alfie smiled and closed the door. He didn't think that his mum was up yet, and he couldn't wait for his mum. Not on the first day of college. His dad protested through the door as Alfie bounced down the walk, heading for the bus stop. His dad unlatched the door and called out to him.

"Have a good day!"

"Thanks Dad!" Alfie called back with a smile, a little relieved to be out of the house again. His younger sister, now going into the ninth grade, had been fussy all summer, and Alfie needed a break.

As he made his way down the street, a strange man in a trenchcoat and a pinstripe suit bumped into him. Since the man had been running, he knocked Alfie on his behind. He pack fell into the bushes with a strange thunk. As the man ran back to Alfie, he looked in the bushes and saw an angel statue crouching in the bushes, its hands covering its face. Alfie went to grab his bag when the strange man grabbed his wrist.

"Don't touch it," he warned, making Alfie think that this man was absolutely insane. The man gently reached for the bag and dragged it away from the statue. "That was close."

"It's a statue," Alfie pointed out as the man sighed.

"Yep, it sure is. Sorry about knocking you down, though. Have trouble with, um, steering. Happens every once in awhile," he explained, making no sense to Alfie. Soon, a blonde woman came running up to them.

"Doctor!" she shouted, slowly down to them. Alfie picked up his backpack and looked at the couple. "What are you doing? I thought we were tracking, er, um, something."

"We are. I just bumped into this lovely young man and thought I should apologize," the Doctor answered with a smile.

"Well, we need to get a move on before we lose the signal," the woman explained, confusing Alfie even more. The man agreed and shook Alfie's hand.

"Sorry for knocking you over, but we best be off. Have a good day!" the Doctor called out before he started dashing away with the woman. Alfie stared at them, wondering if they had broken out of a psychiatric ward, but shrugged it off and headed for the bus.

~~A~~

Alfie arrived at the college just in time for class. Exhaling, he slid into a chair in the lecture hall and rubbed his face. He couldn't forget the image if the crouched statue that looked like it was waiting for him. Every time he closed his eyes, it would be there. That and the man who had knocked him down. Alfie felt a deep connection to the man, but couldn't pin point why. He pulled out some paper and pencils from his backpack as the professor walked in. Alfie did a double take, realizing that he knew the professor.

It was the strange man, now with glasses, that he had met earlier.

The professor looked around the hall, smiling at all the brilliant young minds in there.

"Good morning," he greeted, walking over to his desk. Alfie's jaw dropped to the floor as she stared at his new teacher. How was that man a professor? He was way too young for that. "Welcome to astrophysics. My name is Dr. John Smith. Let's get started."

Alfie closed his mouth and grabbed his pencil. If he managed it this far to get to teach at a college, Dr. Smith probably knew what he was doing. He began to wonder where the woman was that was originally with the man.

Once the lecture was over and people started to leave, Dr. Smith called Alfie over to his desk. He bit his lip and walked to the front of the class.

"Hello again," the professor whispered. Alfie nodded.

"Hello. Why did you call me up?"

"I need to talk to you. Have you noticed anything strange about the statues? Anything at all?"

"Other than the one in my neighborhood? No, not really. Is this going somewhere?" Alfie asked, thinking that the man may have been completely mad.

"Are you sure? They haven't been moving or anything like that?" He implored insanely, making Alfie very uncomfortable.

"No, they've been like statues. Except the one from this morning," Alfie replied as his professor look over his shoulder and took a deep breath. Alfie scrunched his eyebrows together and turned to see what he was looking at.

"How about now?" The professor asked, staring at the entrance. There was a angel statue at the top, covering its face with his hands. Alfie took a step back, shocked.

"What is it?" He demanded, looking to his professor, who stared at the thing.

"It's a Weeping Angel, and it's looking for something," he answered breathily. Alfie laughed dryly, not wanting to believe it.

"How can it be looking for something? It's a statue!"

"Until you blink," the teacher replied cryptically. "Start for the door."

"Why?" Alfie snipped, frustrated and confused. The professor pushed him toward the exit as he stared at the statue. "Hey!"

"What?!" The professor demanded, looking at him, forgetting the angel. Remembering, he looked back and the statue was halfway down the desks, but now it was snarling and had its class outstretched toward them. Alfie's hand flew to his mouth as he tried not to scream. "We have to get out of here. Now," Dr. Smith whispered before running to the door. He shut it closed and pointed a glowing stick that made a strange noise at the door. He put the device and his glasses in his pocket and smiled. "Sorry about that. We need to talk."

"I think so, yeah. How did that statue move?" Alfie mumbled, thinking that he was going insane.

"It just looks like a statue. It's a defense mechanism. Once something looks at it, it turns to stone. However, when it turns around or blinks, they become flesh and they're faster than you can imagine. They don't kill you though," Dr. Smith began as Alfie sighed.

"That's good, isn't it?"

"They send you back in time. They feed on time distortion. Once you go back, you'll be dead by the time you get back to the moment they sent you back. You probably would never see the people you loved ever again. In my opinion, that's worst than dying," Dr. Smith explained as Alfie hung his head.

"Dr. Smith-"

"Call me the Doctor. Everyone does," he urged.

"Doctor, have you been checked to make sure that you're okay?" Alfie asked gently as the Doctor stare at him.

"Of course not! There is absolutely nothing wrong with me," the Doctor insisted as the door crashed behind him. They turned to see the angel once again free and coming towards them. He stared at the angel as Alfie began to panic. It ripped apart the door, for God's sake! He fought the urge to run as the Doctor stayed completely still.

"What do we do?" Alfie whispered in order to keep the whine out of his voice. He was frightened and panicky.

"Stare at it, and don't you dare blink. If you must, then tell me. That way we don't blink at the same time," the Doctor informed as Alfie swallowed.

"Have you met these things before?" He murmured, almost like he was afraid that the statue would hear him.

"Sort of. It was a different universe and I was a different man. It's all very complicated and maybe we'll live long enough for me to tell you the tale," the Doctor answered, not making a spot of sense. Alfie bit his lip and sighed.

"Sounds good."

"I'm going to get closer. Maybe I can stop it somehow," the Doctor stated, getting closer to the thing. As he drew near the creature, he noted small nicks in the stone, like someone tried to cut it or something. Either way, it was injured and it seemed to be suffering from something.

"You should step back, Doctor," Alfie suggested as the Doctor nodded. He knew that an injured creature was by far the most dangerous.

"Start running," he whispered as he ran past Alfie and grabbed his hand. They ran to the library and shut the door. They glanced through the glass and sighed. The angel was still on the other side of the door. Alfie accidentally blinked when the Doctor looked away and saw that the angel was gone.

"Doctor?"

"It's given up on us for now. I guess it found easier prey. We should be safe for now," the Doctor replied as he stool out his hand. Alfie shook hesitantly as the Doctor smiled. "Nice to meet you, uh-"

"Alfie. Alfie Owens," he answered.

"Nice to meet you Alfie," the Doctor grinned before leaving.

"You said that you would tell me how you knew those things!" Alfie hissed as the Doctor turned around.

"I know, but not right now. Don't you have class? We'll have coffee later and discuss it," the Doctor bargained as Alfie agreed.

The Doctor quickly left the library and took out his cell phone. He hated the devices, but Rose insisted he first arrived. He dialed her phone number and waited as the phone rang. He was glad to have the thing in the end, since it connected him to Rose, no matter where he was at the time.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked as he smiled.

"Hey, Rose. Where are ya? Just finished the lecture," he informed as he leaned against a wall.

"Great. I'll meet you somewhere. Where are you?" Rose asked sweetly, loving when the Doctor called her.

"Just outside the campus library."

"Oh, I'm just across the street. Wait there and I'll be there soon."

"Watch out for the Weeping Angel," he warned as she sighed.

"Of course," she whispered before she hung up. He pocketed his phone and watched the clouds go by.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose dashed across the street, searching for her Doctor. She looked around as she saw a glimpse of a pinstriped suit. The Doctor was leaning in the shadows with a smirk across his face. Rose shook her head and smiled at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered as he came into the sunlight.

"Hanging out. Watching the students go by," he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. Rose walked over to him and sighed.

"So, you saw it again?" she whispered, getting straight to the point. The Doctor grimaced and nodded, looking across the campus. "Did you lose anyone?"

"No, no, nothing happened yet. Saw that young bloke from earlier, though. He's in my astrophysics class. His name's Alfie. Seems to be a freshman," the Doctor informed as Rose nodded lightly.

"Did he see the angel again?"

"Yes, he was with me when I found it again. He's a bit shaken up, and I promised that I would explain myself later over coffee," he informed as Rose started to laugh.

"Are you going to follow through with that?" she teased as he rubbed the back of his neck. She frowned and leaned on her hip. "You're going to explain yourself to this bloke you hardly know? Don't you know how risky that is? For you? For me?"

"I know, but I feel this deep connection with this boy. Like maybe my other self met him in the other universe," the Doctor argued as Rose shook her head.

"I don't think that is a good idea at all," he whispered as he sighed. He also knew that it was risky, since he had no idea who the person was. He could be a spy, thief, future politician. Alfie couldn't be trusted, but the Doctor did trust him. He couldn't explain why he felt that way towards Alfie, but something told him that he should.

"Maybe we could pop by his house later. Speak to his parents," the Doctor thought as Rose started to laugh, hiding her irritation.

"That's an even worse idea," she hissed as the Doctor looked away again.

"Rose, I don't know what to tell you. And the Angels also seem to be taking a great interest in him, since we've only seen them when he's around. Maybe we should talk to him," the Doctor suggested as Rose bit her lip.

"That's true," she murmured, looking at the ground before turning her attention to him again. "But you can't tell him that you're from another universe or tell him that you're part Time Lord. We need to keep some of this confidential."

"I'll only tell him about the Angels and that we think that they're... what?" he asked, wondering what a good cover story this would be. Rose grimaced and shook her head.

"I don't know. Telling him that they're aliens probably wouldn't go over well," she replied as he nodded. "Alright, tell him whatever makes sense, but keep away from the alternate universe at least. That's too much information for him to handle."

"You're not coming with me?" the Doctor asked as Rose shook her head.

"Nope. This is your deal. He doesn't know me. He doesn't want to talk to me. He wants to talk to you. Only you can explain this. Why would I come, anyway?" Rose replied as the Doctor looked over the horizon and shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not good at dealing people all on my own. You've said that I'm rude on a number of occasions. And having a part of Donna in me doesn't help anything," the Doctor explained as she rubbed her forehead. It was true that he was rude on occasion and that he also inherited Donna's spunky attitude, but she didn't want to go with him.

"I'll be in the back of the coffee shop, how about that? I'll come in a little earlier and sit down. Have a cup of coffee. I'm not meeting him, though. I'm just going to make sure that you don't screw up or anything," Rose bargain as he smiled.

"Alright, it's a deal," he replied as she turned away. "Oi! Where are you going?"

"Around. Call me when you've got a time and place for that coffee meeting. I want to get there a few minutes before you and Alfie," Rose informed as she continued down the street. She had a brilliantly mad idea, and one that only her Doctor would approve of. The Doctor shook his head and headed back inside to make sure that he didn't have another lecture planned.

~~A~~

Alfie sat down in his next class with his head in his hands. He couldn't begin to comprehend what had just happened, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. A statue had just tried to kill him. He smiled, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to sleep for months. He looked up to see if his professor had arrived, but he hadn't yet. The class was nearly full, but the seats next to him were vacant. Not that he particularly cared. People usually avoided him because they thought he was weird and way too smart for his own good. He rubbed his face as a familiar blonde girl sat next to him, yet he couldn't place her. She looked nice, but he learned not to judge a book by its cover.

"Can I sit here?" she asked with a smile. Alfie nodded, moving his backpack so she could sit down. "Thanks. I'm Rose. What's your name?"

"Alfred Owens," he replied politely as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Alfred," Rose said as she held out her hand. He shook it hesitantly, thinking that a rather formal gesture. She pursed her lips. "Sorry. I forget that people don't handshake as often. I've been doing a lot of it lately."

"Why?" Alfie asked, slightly interested. He was bored, and this was a distraction.

"Don't you recognize me?" Rose asked as he shrugged. She glanced around and leaned towards him. "I'm Rose Tyler. You know, Pete Tyler's daughter?"

"Oooh, I know you you are now! I knew I've seen you before," Alfie smiled, whispering for her convenience.

"That's why I when I greet people, I give them a handshake. I have to meet all those big shot businessmen. Also, my friend John tells me it's polite," Rose explained, making Alfie smile.

"What are you doing at a minor university like this? Shouldn't you be at Oxford or something?"

"Do you really think I want to live off my father's money? Or with my fame? It's smaller towns like these that I can blend in. Be a normal person again," Rose answered with a bit of attitude, but not of the kind that you would normally get from a filthy rich girl. "I used to live without my father's fame, so I know what normal life feels like, and I miss it."

"Really? 'Cause I know a lot of people around here that would kill to have the amount of money that you do," Alfie smiled, leaning on his hand. Rose shrugged and looked past him.

"I know, but having money wasn't ever really my thing. It's not like I'm ungrateful, but I just wish that I could live a more private life," Rose whispered, glancing back at Alfie. He sighed and shook his head.

"Can't you run away?"

"Actually, I do that every once in awhile, but I can't just abandon my family. That's too much to ask. I'd rather deal with the publicity than hiding in the shadows," Rose reasoned as Alfie agreed.

"Hiding in the shadows isn't much fun," Alfie added, thinking that's what he had been doing for most of his life.

"What's your story?"

"What?"

"Your story. Everyone has a story. Don't you?" Rose prompted as Alfie sat up.

"Of course I do. It's just not very interesting."

"Well, tell me anyway. There's got to be a reason why no one else is sitting next to you. Tell me your story," Rose pressed, hoping to get some information out of the kid. Alfie sighed and looked at the table.

"Well, I've always been incredibly smart and clever. Probably too much for my own good. Anyway, people think I'm just a smart ass or showing off. I don't mean to, it just sort of... happens," Alfie started as Rose gave him her full attention. "That's why no one sits next to me. It's because I don't have any friends or even acquaintances. Unfortunately, news travels fast here, and so does gossip. I'm surprised you haven't heard this before."

"I like to keep a low profile in public. Keep my head down, keep quiet. I don't get to hear the latest gossip," Rose winked as Alfie started to chuckle. "You seem like an alright guy. Why don't the people like you? Did you do something in particular?"

"I am also quite the debater at times. When people think they're right, but I know they're wrong, I will talk until my point is made. People don't like to be proven wrong time after time again. People who were once my friends abandoned me and started rumors that I was proud and cocky, but I was just trying to let them see the truth. After a while, I learned to keep to myself and stay quiet. If I don't talk to anyone, then nothing comes out to offend anyone," Alfie explained as he shrugged. Rose bit her lip, thinking that Alfie was probably just as clever as the Doctor.

"Well, you don't have to keep your mouth shut around me. I have a friend like you. Too clever and smart for his own good," Rose smiled comfortingly. Alfie was going to point out that it was unlikely, but bit his tongue instead. It had been a while since someone outside of his family and teachers actually wanted to talk to him. "Have you met him?"

"Who?"

"His name's John Smith. I'm sure you've heard of him," Rose insisted as Alfie lowered his eyebrows at her.

"_Dr._ John Smith? The astrophysics professor?" Alfie asked as Rose nodded, pursing her lips together. "You have some good connections, Rose. Is that why your dad let you come here? So Dr. Smith could watch you?"

"Of course not. I brought Dr. Smith along because I wanted him here," Rose insisted, her eyes flashing.

"Why?"

"Because... because hesmyboyfriend," Rose whispered, too soft for Alfie to hear. He leaned in closer as she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because he's my boyfriend."

"Isn't he a little old to be your boyfriend?"

"No. I told you that he was extremely smart and too clever for his own good, remember? He made it through college when he was eighteen," Rose fibbed, making the Doctor seem credible. Alfie smiled and laughed, thinking that the Doctor did look too young to be a true professor. Just as Alfie was going to reply, their current professor showed up, ending their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor waited outside a coffee shop on the college campus in his trenchcoat, looking tough. He was looking for either Rose or Alfie to show up. After a half an hour, the Doctor finally sent a text message to Rose to meet him at the coffee shop. He must have tried nine times before he succeed in sending on that made sense. A lot of them were unfinished sentences and strange words that weren't in the dictionary. He knew that Rose was going to tease him later for it, but he wanted to deal with Alfie first. Many people passed him casually, but none he recognized.

"Dr. Smith?" Alfie called out, surprised that he actually showed up. The Doctor turned to him and smiled. Hopefully Rose would show up soon.

"Alfred!" The Doctor shouted back, opening his arms.

"You actually came," he smiled as the Doctor gave him a strange look.

"Of course I came. I never go back on my word," the Doctor informed, leading the young man into the coffee shop. Alfie smiled fakely, wondering if this was a good idea. He did meet the man to figure out why an Angel had attacked him. They sat down at a booth as a waitress came over to them.

"How may I help you?" she asked kindly as the Doctor smiled.

"I'll have two chocolate chip cookies and a hot chocolate," the Doctor ordered, looking at the young lady.

"I'll have a latte," Alfie added with a polite grin. Once the waitress was gone, Alfie leaned on the table, looking at the Doctor. "I want to know what the hell happened earlier. With the Angel."

"Where shall we start?" the Doctor answered, being helpful. He quickly glanced around to see if Rose had made it into the restaurant yet, but she was either very well hidden or not there.

"How did that thing follow me to school? It's a statue. How does it move?" Alfie demanded, thinking that he was going crazy.

"It's kinda hard to explain," the Doctor started as Alfie smiled and shook his head.

"Try to," he whispered, leaning back.

"It's a creature from outer space," the Doctor began, thinking that he was going to lose the young man. However, Alfie didn't move an inch. He was listening intently without a different facial expression. "Anyway, they're basically the universe's most gifted psychopaths."

"They?"

"Yes, they're a race. Anyway, when they touch you or you touch them, they send you back in time and feed off the time distortion. They eat all the years that could have been your future. That's why I didn't want you to touch them when we first found you by your house," the Doctor answered.

"That still doesn't explain how they move."

"I'm getting to that. The thing is, they have the perfect defense mechanism. When a living creature sees one of the Weeping Angels, they turn to stone, but when you look away, or even blink, they become faster than you can ever imagine. They're greatest gift is their greatest curse. When you see one, you need to make sure that you keep staring at them and try your hardest not to blink. If your outside, get into a building or your car. If your inside, run like hell. Try to get out, but do not let them touch you," the Doctor warned as Alfie nodded. He knew that this all sounded too crazy for belief, but he had just been attacked by a statue. Twice. Anything would seem normal after that.

"How do you know this?" the student asked as the Doctor smiled and sighed. The dreaded question had been asked. He sat back as the waitress came back with their orders. The two men thanked her before she left.

"It's a bit hard to explain, but I'm not from around here, either," the Doctor replied as Alfie started to laugh.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" the student asked softly, thinking that even this seemed too extraordinary to be true. The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"You don't, and that's okay. I can't tell you anymore than that or the government will get on my track," the Doctor answered as Alfie raised an eyebrow.

"You're running from the government?" he whispered, laughing.

"No, working for it. I've been deployed by them to find out what this Angel business is all about," the Doctor answered as Alfie nodded, thinking that made more sense than the fact that he was an alien.

"Does Rose know?"

"What?" the Doctor stated, his eyes darkening. How did this boy know who Rose was? And that they were together?

"I met her in my class earlier. She told me about you, how you were too smart for your own good," Alfie started as the Doctor looked up, thinking that was true. "Does she know that you're not from around here? Or that you're working for the government?"

"Yes," the Doctor stated, thinking he was giving too much information.

"And she's okay with that?"

"You certainly ask a lot of questions."

"I do indeed," Alfie smiled, leaning back before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Any other questions?" the Doctor inquired as he ate his cookie. Alfie thought for a moment before sighing.

"No. Any for me?" he countered as the Doctor smiled.

"I think we're good here, then. If you have any more questions or concerns, come see me after class, okay?" the Doctor smiled before standing up. He grabbed the last cookie and his hot cocoa before leaving a ten on the table. Alfie shook his head and looked out the window. "I'll see you tomorrow, Alfie. Beware of the Angels."

"See you," the student replied as the Doctor walked out of the coffee shop. About halfway down the road, he bumped into Rose, who had been running. She stopped in front of him, panting.

"Rose! Are you okay? How far did you run?" he asked, offering his hot chocolate, which she denied.

"Sorry... I... missed it. Had to... run... three blocks... to get here..." she whispered in between breaths. The Doctor led her to a bench on the street to catch her breath.

"It's alright. Didn't go so bad after all. I guess getting attacked by a statue really changes you perspective on the world," he informed, taking a sip of his drink. Rose nodded, proud that he went all by himself.

"Did you give away your identity?"

"Of course not. Well, I implied it. I said that I wasn't from around here, and I think he got the point. Doesn't seem like he's going to give us a ton of trouble after all," the Doctor added as Rose gave him a concerned look.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? And you left Torchwood out of this, right?"

"I said that I worked for the government," the Doctor answered as Rose's head landed in her hands.

"You cannot just tell people that," she whined, thinking that was not the brightest move.

"Well, what else was I going to say? Did you want me to say 'Hi, I'm an astrophysicist, so I know all about space, including the statues that tried to kill you'? I think that might have gone over badly and we would be tracking down an Alfred Owens from the census records," the Doctor replied, defending myself. Rose sat up and sighed.

"You're right. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices," she whispered, her head beginning to hurt. The Doctor sighed and rubbed her back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. I think I have more Donna in me than Doctor," he laughed dryly as she smiled.

"It's fine. It's been a long day, anyway," she agreed, grinning at him.

"Oh, and when did you meet Alfie Owens?" the Doctor asked as she blanched. Rose did not think that Alfie would have told the Doctor about her.

"Um, in class today. After I came to talk to you," she whispered as he smiled.

"You went to class? In college?" The Doctor asked, proud of her. She blushed and nodded as he embraced her. "Oh, look at you, getting an education."

"Probably wouldn't have if Alfie didn't show up. I figured that I could gain a peer perspective to make sure that he was alright and that the Angel didn't pop up again," Rose murmured, embarrassed.

"So, what's the verdict on the kid?" he asked, getting back to business.

"He's a great kisser," she mentioned as the Doctor turned to her, shocked and offended. She burst out laughing. "I'm joking, Doctor. Like I would ever do that."

"Get on with it," he mumbled, looking away as he turned red. Rose bit her lip, thinking it was cute when he got all flustered.

"Anyway, it seems that he's an above average boy with a very, very superior intellect. I could probably compare it to yours, but yours would still be dominant because of the Time Lord gene. Apparently, people think he's showing off and trying to prove himself better than everyone else. He doesn't have any friends and no one even sits by him. Kind of sad when you think about it," Rose whispered at the end as the Doctor smiled.

"The life of a genius is a lonely one," he remarked as she nodded, understanding.

"He seems like a good kid, though. Doesn't strike me as dangerous or anything," Rose concluded as he nodded slowly, thinking.

"We should meet his parents," he informed as Rose laughed.

"You can't be serious. We can't go meet his parents. That would be ridiculous and most likely unnecessary. Why do you want to meet his parents?" she asked as he shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think there's something wrong with this student, and I want to know what it is. Maybe the parents know," the Doctor reasoned as Rose shook her head.

"How would we do that without looking really bad?" Rose whispered as the Doctor thought of something. He grinned widely and looked at Rose. "What?"

"What if we talk to Alfred and get him to leave a book or something and we have to return it to his house? That way we would have a chance to meet his parents and not look like complete weirdos," the Doctor explained as Rose nodded, thinking that they could get away with that.

"I think that actually might work," she replied as the Doctor jumped up. "I'm going to leave this part to you, though. He has to leave it in your class, or you personally have no reason to return it."

"Agreed. I'm sure I'll think of something by tomorrow," the Doctor thought as Rose smiled.

"I'm sure you will, too. Shall we go back home?" she asked as he nodded. "And I'm driving."

"What? But you drove the way here," he complained jokingly.

"I know. I don't trust your driving. I've seen you fly the TARDIS," Rose replied as he smiled.

"Never did pass that driver's test."

"That actually explains a whole lot."


	4. Chapter 4

Alfie went back home around five, right after he went to meet with the Doctor. He unlocked the door and walked in, turning on the lights in the hallway.

"Hello?" He called out, putting the key in the bowl by the door. She shrugged off his messenger bag by the doorway and walked into the kitchen. As he turned on the lights, he saw neither of his parents.

"Alfie!" His mother called from the stairwell, dashing down the stairs. He turned around gave his mother a smile. She hugged him close and smiled. "It's about time you got home. And what was up not saying goodbye this morning? I can't believe you left without seeing me."

"You were asleep and I wanted to be early for my first day at school," Alfie replied, looking at his mum.

"Next time, you should wake me up," she informed with a grin. Alfie sighed and shrugged. "How was your first day at school?"

"Fine. Actually met a few interesting people," Alfie replied, making his mother beam.

"Like friends?" she prompted hopefully as he shrugged.

"Maybe," he whispered, thinking that he was glad to see his mum so happy for him. Unlike the people around the neighborhood, his parents were always proud of him and loved him dearly. They didn't care that he was super smart, and they knew that he wasn't showing off.

"What are they like?" she asked as Alfie opened his mouth before he realized something. He couldn't tell her that he had met a secret government agent and his super famous girlfriend. It would sound like he was lying. Instead he smiled and lifted his shoulders.

"They're very nice people. One girl actually sat next to me in one of my classes," Alfie answered, leaving the important details out.

"A girl? She must really think you're cute," she winked as he laughed.

"No, she told me that she had a boyfriend, but the gesture was nice. We talk for quite a while, actually," he continued, making his mother frown.

"And here I thought you had a lady friend. Oh well, I'm sure you'll find another girl soon," his mother teased as Alfie grimaced. He knew he wasn't ready for a relationship, mostly because of the lack of friends he had. That alone proved that he had no real social skills.

"What's for dinner?" Alfie asked, changing the subject.

"Not sure yet. Haven't checked the cupboards yet," his mum answered, walking into the kitchen. Alfie followed her in, putting his hands in his pockets. "You're father should be home, soon.

"I thought he should be home already."

"He had to work a little longer than he thought. He said he shouldn't be later than half past five," she explained as he nodded. His father was a surprisingly hard worker at a customer service office, so he often found it hard to ask for some time off. "How about some spaghetti for dinner? Or maybe some chicken?"

"Either one sounds good. I'm going to go put my stuff in my room," he informed, walking back into the hallway to grab his backpack. His mum acknowledged him as he walked up the stairs. He thought about his day and realized just how weird his day had been. If someone told him yesterday that he would be attacked by an alien statue that looked like an angel, he would have written him off as a psycho. He dumped his backpack in his room and turned on the light, looking around his room. Alfie leaned against the doorway, almost wondering he had dreamed up the entire day.

"Alfie! Your father's home!" his mum called from at the bottom of the stairs. Alfie turned around, thinking that it was fast. He walked down the stairs and found his father in the living room.

"Hey, Dad," he smiled as his father sat at the table.

"Hey Alf."

"Why are you home so early? I thought you were working late," Alfie inquired as he sat next to him as his mum leaned against the counter, wanting to know why, too.

"My boss went missing after I called," his father began with a confused look. "No one could find him. However, someone did find a statue in the hallway. Supposedly, anyway. No one else saw it."

"Where did you think he went?" Alfie asked patiently, trying to be calm.

"No idea. However, the supervisor told us all go home so they could try to find him. No one saw him leave the building, so they're currently looking for him," his father answered as Alfie nodded, understanding that the Doctor was right after all. "Anyway, how was your first day at school?"

"It was fine. I think I might actually made a friend," Alfie answered as his father beamed.

"I know you could do it," he praised as he clapped his son's back. Alfie smiled and laughed as the dinner timer went off. His mum turned around and opened the oven. "Sophie? What are you making?"

"Baked chicken," she smiled as she pulled out some burnt chicken breasts. Even she scrunched her nose when she caught a whiff. She opened the trash can and dumped the pan in. "Who's up for some fish 'n' chips?"

"I am," Alfie answered, raising his hand. His mum threw the oven gloves onto the counter and grabbed her purse.

"Coming, Craig?" she smiled as he nodded.

"Absolutely," he answered, standing up himself. Sophie smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Good, because you're driving," she smiled, walking out. Alfie started to laugh as he followed his mum. Craig grabbed the keys and turned off the lights.

~~A~~

"Mum?" Rose called out as she opened the mansion door. She walked into the foyer with the Doctor behind her.

"Mrs. Tyler?" the Doctor added, turning on the lights as he found a note. He called Rose over as he read it. It was from Jackie telling them that she and Pete went out and that there was some food in the freezer that they could heat up. Rose sighed and rubbed her face.

"This is so Mum. So, we have nearly everything. What do you want?" Rose asked, placing a hand on her hip. The Doctor shrugged.

"Whatever fancies you, I guess. I don't really care," the Doctor smiled, starting to frustrate Rose.

"Really? What if I decided to have something completely disgusting?" Rose posed as he smiled.

"I trust your judgement."

"You just like being difficult."

"Oi! I do not!" he argued as she walked into the kitchen with him on her heels.

"Really? Then tell me what do you want?" Rose demanded, standing in front of the freezer. The Doctor sighed as he sat at the counter.

"Well, what do we have?" he asked as she opened the icebox.

"Well, we have beef tacos."

"Meh."

"Steak?"

"No."

"Lobster chowder."

"Like the soup?" he asked disgustedly, thinking of the taste. Rose rolled her eyes and looked back in the freezer.

"There's also Royal Osetra Caviar."

"What even is that?"

"Sea urchin, white Truffle, sablé, whatever that is, and Sicilian Pistachio. Sound good?"

"Not at all."

"Agreed. There's corndogs. Why we bought those, I'm not sure."

"Corn dogs sound good," the Doctor nodded, pursing his lips. Rose shook her head and laughed.

"You were always one for simple foods. Cookies, chips," she smiled as she pulled out the box.

"It's easier to be simple," the Doctor retorted as Rose placed two in the microwave.

"Probably true. Sometimes I think I could give you a cardboard box and you could have all day," Rose teased as the Doctor smiled.

"Why do you think I stole the TARDIS? A great big box? How could I resist?" he laughed, making Rose smile. The small oven beeped as Rose retrieved their dinner. "Now that looks delicious."

"You are so strange, Doctor," she chuckled as she handed him a plate with a corndog. He shook his head as he took the dish from Rose.

"Would you like me any other way?" he teased as he took a bite. Rose shook her head as she sighed. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Accidentally _find_ something of Alfred's and one of us needs to go to his house to return it," Rose replied as she started to eat. "So, who wants to do it?"

"I think you should," he answered as she choked.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're a student now. If you went to return something, it wouldn't look strange. If I go, Alfie might think something's up. We wouldn't be able to meet his parents," the Doctor explained as Rose frowned.

"I don't want to go, though. I don't want to meet his parents, you do. I think you should go," Rose argued as the Doctor shook his head, placing his food back on the plate.

"It would look weird if I went, Rose. If I went as a student, then I think it would be fine. No one expects a professor to come to their house unless they invited him or her. It would be too out of place if I went. You have to go," he answered, his voice sounding final. Rose rubbed her face and looked out the window.

"Fine, but you're going to come with me and wait in the car," she bargained as he closed his mouth and thought for a moment.

"Deal, but we have to make sure that they don't know what's really going on. I don't want any more people to know about this operation," the Doctor replied, making Rose smile.

"Understood. The executives at Torchwood would get touchy about it, too," Rose answered as she leaned on the counter. "Are you sure you don't want to do this?"

"You can do it, Rose. It'll be fine. And if anything goes wrong, I'll just be in the car waiting. I doubt anything's going to happen other than him being a bit surprised at you showing up at his house," the Doctor informed, touching her cheek.

"How about I get his number and then text him that I have his stuff? Then I'll ask for his address so it doesn't make me look like a stalker," Rose thought out loud as he smiled.

"Brilliant idea. Do you think he'll get suspicious?" the Doctor asked, a grin still on his face. Rose shrugged.

"Maybe, but this guy hasn't had any friends in years. If it's suspicious, it's not going to be about this," she reasoned as he nodded, thinking that it made sense. Rose leaned against the far counter, leaving her plate in front of her. "Why do you think the Angels are targeting him?"

"There could be multiple reasons. You say he's extremely smart, so he could be important in the future. Removing him from the time stream could be a huge time distortion. No one could say for sure though. It's not like we can just ask the Angels why. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," the Doctor answered, thinking. He did want to know why Alfie was so special and why these Angels seemed to be only targeting him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, unfortunately, this beautiful weekend is nearly over. That means that I need to go to school and work again and that I probably won't have much time to write until Friday or so. Sorry about this. I hope you like what I've updated the past few days. It should normalize once June hits.**

The next day, Rose drove herself and the Doctor to the college. She was not excited to start school again, especially when she thought she would never have to suffer through it again. She vowed to stop going once Alfie was safe and sound again with the Angel gone. She parked along the street and turned off the car.

"So you know what to do?" the Doctor asked, looking at Rose. She nodded as she pursed her lips.

"Get his phone number And accidentally take something from his backpack. Like a textbook or something. Then I call him and bring his it to his house. Hopefully meet his parents," Rose answered as the Doctor nodded and opened the car door.

"Good," he smiled as he got out. Rose sighed and turned the car off. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with it, but she knew it was for the greater good. The Doctor smiled at her as the walked onto the campus. "Ready for class?"

"I'm only going to go to the class that I have with Alfie," she informed, surprising him.

"Then where were you when I was lecturing yesterday?"

"In the library looking at things," Rose replied with a shrug.

"You should really go to school," he urged, like she thought he would.

"I already have a steady, high paying job. I don't need to go to college," Rose informed, not wanting to talk about it. The Doctor sighed and dropped the subject. If she didn't want to, he guessed that she didn't have to.

"If you're sure," he sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you at lunch," she smiled, ignoring his last comment. He smiled and kissed her gently.

"See you there," he whispered before he left. Rose stood there for a moment, taking in the kiss. She smiled again and left for the cafe, not really wanting to go to the library.

The Doctor walked into the lecture hall and put on his glasses. He found them like a disguise, and he thought it made him look smart. He glanced around the students, searching for Alfie. Of course, it was a few minutes before class started, so he might still be in his way. As he thought that, Alfie entered the room and decided to sit on the front. The Doctor gave him a smile before he looked for a marker for the white board.

Once the class officially started, the Doctor started to write things on the board. A few equations here and there with some explanation. He turned around and grinned at the crowd.

"Can anyone tell me what we are learning about today?" He posed as Alfie shyly rose his hand. The Doctor smiled and chose him.

"The effects of gravity," Alfie answered as the Doctor nodded.

"Correct! Does anyone know what causes gravity?" The Doctor asked as the class went still. Alfie gave the Doctor a strange look as the Doctor sighed. "Trick question. No one knows for sure. Anyway, write these equations down and I'll explain what they do."

The Doctor continued the lecture before a student jumped out of her chair and gasped. The Doctor looked up and found an Angel in the doorway. He dropped the marker as students turned to look at it. One young man went to touch it.

"Young man, don't touch that," the Doctor warned as the young man ignored his professor and vanished from sight. The students got up from their seats, whispering and wondering where their classmate went. The Doctor kept eye contact with the statue as he held up his hands. "Please, students, leave through the exit. You need to get out right now."

And with that, all the students got up and left quickly, hardly wanting to know what had happened. The Doctor kept looking at the statue as he saw movement beside him.

"Alfie? Is that you?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. What happened to that man?" Alfie inquired as he also stared at the Angel.

"He was sent back in time. That's why you don't touch it. That's why I made a fuss yesterday by your house. These creatures are dangerous," the Doctor informed, his head fixed in one direction. Alfie bit his lip and sighed.

"Will they ever go away?" He whispered as the Doctor shrugged.

"Hard to say. I've only dealt with them once before, and I was able to trick them into looking at each other. If there's only one, then I'm not sure what to do," the Doctor replied as Alfie nodded.

"I think there was one at my dad's work yesterday," Alfie informed as the Doctor glanced at him.

"What?"

"A man went missing and they couldn't find anything up a stone statue. I assume it's the same thing," Alfie continued as the Doctor shook his head.

"They're getting stronger. Why would they be at your dad's work?"

"Maybe they're targeting my family?" Alfie guessed.

"Do you mind if I met your parents?" The Doctor asked as Alfie turned to him.

"Why?"

"I want to make sure that your supposed to be here," the Doctor answered as Alfie shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"A few years ago, there was a break in the space time continuum. A snag in the fabric of reality. It connected dimensions together and sucked people through. Would it be possible that your family got through?" The Doctor carefully asked as Alfie started to laugh.

"Of course not. I've never heard something so ridiculous."

"It's true."

"How would you know?"

"Because I am from another dimension, Alfie. I was put here a few months ago by my...well... I guess you could call the my parents. I wasn't meant to be there, so they sent me here. That's how I know," the Doctor answered as Alfie shook his head.

"You are insane."

"I know, now go for the door. I'll be right behind you. I want to show you something, but we need to get away from the Angel first," the Doctor informed as Alfie and he went for the door. Once the opened it, they quickly closed it and locked it. Alfie leaned against the wall, slightly frightened.

"What did you want to show me?" He asked as the Doctor stood across from him with his hands in front of him.

"May I?" He asked, bringing them closer to his face. Alfie slowly nodded, wondering what he was up to. The Doctor gently placed his fingers on Alfie's and closed his eyes. Alfie shuddered as memories flooded his mind. Of the other world, of Rose, how she was lost, how he found her again, and how he got here. The Doctor released his grip as Alfie stepped back.

"Oh my god," he whispered, covering his mouth for a moment. "That's you. You were telling the truth. How can you do that?"

"I'm a Time Lord. Well, part Time Lord. My, um, mother was human," the Doctor informed, scratching the back of his head. Alfie nodded slowly, wondering if he really wanted to know what he was talking about. "Anyway, that Angel is after you for some reason, and I need to find out why. Any suggestions?"

"I already told you that I wouldn't know," Alfie sighed.

"True, but now you know more, so I was wondering if anything sparked up," The Doctor shrugged and looked away.

"Could it be that it hasn't happened yet? They are time travelers, aren't they?" Alfie added as he looked at him, a concerned look on his face.

"That very well could be it. In that case, you need to make sure that you are never alone with an Angel. Don't blink, and that will be hard by yourself," the Doctor answered, looking at him. Alfie nodded slowly.

"Is there anything that I can do that would make them go away?" he asked the Doctor.

"I don't think so. Not unless you want to be sent back into the past," the Doctor whispered, rubbing his face. The sooner he could talk to his parents, the better. "So, would it be good if I stopped by later tonight? To meet your parents? I just want to make sure you're supposed to be in this world."

"Would it make a difference?" Alfie whispered, confused.

"Actually, yes. If you didn't originate from this universe, then the time displacement would be incredibly immense. They could feed off it for months," the Doctor answered, turning to the student. Alfie sighed and rubbed his eye.

"Would it be better if I was sent back in time? It would stop them for a few months while you could hunt them down and destroy them," Alfie suggested as the Doctor shook his head firmly.

"Absolutely not. That's out of the question. My entire job is to make sure people don't get hurt," the Doctor replied, making Alfie frown.

"Doctor, I am rather smart, and this is the most logical option. Use me as bait and you can catch these creatures easily. You know that this would be the best way," Alfie argued, stepping toward the Doctor.

"It's not the moral way, though, and that's how I live," the Doctor snapped back as the Angel started to crash inside the door. The Doctor and Alfie left, but continued their argument.

"But you work for the government. Shouldn't you care for the greater good?"

"Not from this planet, remember? Things are different with me. I never sacrifice others, even if it's for the greater good. I will never do that to anyone," the Doctor informed, raising his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't this be my choice?" Alfie asked, silencing the Doctor. He stopped and glared at the student.

"No one should ever have to make that choice, Alfie. Let's say that the Angel is satisfied with you and leaves everyone else alone. That doesn't mean that I will be able to find it again. I won't be able to stop it for when it does get hungry again. I won't let you make that choice because the promise of success is too little to even think about. Do you understand?" the Doctor implored as Alfie shook his head. "What doesn't make sense?"

"I don't understand why you care so much. Sure, it's your job, but there's something much deeper. You are about strangers, and you expect nothing in return. I don't understand you," Alfie clarified as the Doctor shook his head.

"I see," he whispered with a smile before he started to leave. "I'll see you later tonight, Alfred. I'll be there around seven. Make sure to tell your parents that I'll be showing up."

"Right. Oh, is Rose coming too?"

"Probably not. I don't want to overwhelm your family. It'll just be me tonight," the Doctor called back as he turned around and walked away, pulling out his mobile. Alfie turned around the other way, wondering how such a man could exist.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor, wearing his favorite blue suit and red tie, walked up to Alfie's house. He rang the doorbell and waited. It was a nice townhouse in a nice neighborhood, and the Doctor hated it. It was too normal, too _domestic_ for him. He wished he had the TARDIS with him so he could travel wherever he wanted again. Luckily, the other Doctor gave him a piece of the TARDIS, which could be grown into a working machine. Of course, it wouldn't be as big as the last one, but a TARDIS was a TARDIS. Soon, the door opened and he saw what Mrs. Owens looked like. She wore a pink cardigan with a beige skirt that went just below her knees.

"Dr. Smith, I presume?" she smiled as the Doctor nodded.

"Right you are," he grinned back as she let him inside. She asked for his coat, but he declined as he looked around the room. She invited him into the living room, where it was vacant. "Where is Alfie and Mr. Owens?"

"Alfie just got out of the shower, and my husband had to work late. He should be here in a few minutes. He told me he was on his way," she answered as they sat on the sofa. She stared at his red sneakers, thinking it was a strange outfit, but decided not to make a comment. "So, what are you a doctor of?"

"Astrophysics, mainly," he fibbed, putting on his glasses. Mrs. Owens smiled and nodded.

"That's rather impressive. I never like physics, but I would love to learn about the stars," she commented as he smiled.

"They are very interesting. And mesmerizing. I just wish I could go travel and see them," he mentioned, wishing for the TARDIS. Mrs. Owens grinned and sighed.

"If only the human race could get that technology," she exhaled, looking at the floor.

"I'm sure we'll get it soon," the Doctor informed, remembering the human race's future. Of course, that was a future of a different universe, but he couldn't see it being much different. It still was the same people, of course.

After a moment of awkward silence, the front door opened. A manly voice called in that he was home and Mrs. Owens informed him that they were in the living room. The Doctor watched the doorway as Mr. Owens came in. The second their eyes met, Mr. Owens nearly had a heart attack. He gasped and covered his mouth, holding his chest. Then he pointed at the Doctor, looking at Mrs. Owens.

"Sophie. Do you know who this man is?" he whispered as the Doctor turned to Mrs. Owens. She slowly shook her head. He regained his composure and entered the room. "Doctor."

"What?" the Doctor whispered, thinking it was strange that this man knew his name.

"I know you," Mr. Owens informed, sitting across from the Doctor.

"What?" the Doctor repeated as Sophie excused herself from the room. Mr. Owens watched her leave before turning back to the Doctor. "How do you know me? I don't know you."

"No, _you_ don't, but the other Doctor does," he answered, intriguing the Doctor. "Let me explain. About a decade from now, we were sent into this universe, as I understand it. There was a flash of light and we were in a different world. I'm sure you know this, since your a metacrisis Doctor."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, a few years before we were sent here, the future you came to me for a room. We were roommates before I got married. Anyway, to quickly explain what was happening and why he was doing what he was doing, he shared with me his timeline. Not entire timeline, but enough to get what he was. However, he also showed me you. I wondered whether I would find you here. Anyway, we were attacked by those Angel things, and then we were sucked into this universe during the cybermen and dalek attack in 2006. I think my wife and son have chosen to forget the entire incident, since it was rather traumatic. Or the Angels tampered with their memories. I don't know, but they don't remember. Seeing you here means that I'm not crazy," Mr. Owens explained, laughing at the end. The Doctor looked at him skeptically before shaking his head. He rubbed his temples, trying to wrap his head around this.

"So, Mr. Owens-"

"Craig."

"So, Craig, how long have you been here?" the Doctor asked, wondering how far the Angels sent them back.

"About fifteen years. Alfie was three when it happened, that's why he doesn't remember it. I'm sure Sophie, I she remembers it at all, thinks it was all a bad dream," Craig answered.

"I see. That doesn't explain why the Angels are following you now..." the Doctor whispered, making Craig panic.

"What?!" he hissed.

"Didn't Alfie tell you? About the past two days? We've been attacked at least three times. I don't know how much more we can escape before they learn how to trap us," the Doctor informed, feeling exhausted just thinking about the Angels.

"What do we do?" Craig asked desperately.

"I don't know yet. I've only dealt with them once, and that was very tricky with a plan that had a very low chance of success," the Doctor answered grimly as Craig slumped. "However, did I tell you about Torchwood?"

"Torchwhat?"

"Never mind. What matters now is that I work for a government organization that wants the Angels gone as much as we do. That means that we're not alone. They've sent me and another to help you and your family," the Doctor informed, hoping to give Craig some comfort.

"Since when did the government know about this? Shouldn't they tell the public?" Craig retorted, a bit offended.

"And cause a worldwide panic? That's ludicrous. We want the world to work like nothing never happened. That way everything stays orderly and we don't have mass break ins or robberies. Otherwise, we would. We just can't trust the populace with that kind of information right now. And the government has always known about this, and they always do something about it," the Doctor informed with a warning tone. Craig swallowed and nodded. "I'm sure there are people, like you, that could handle something like this, but we know for sure that not all people are like you."

"Good point. What are they going to do about this, then?" he asked as the Doctor shrugged.

"Whatever they can. I have people researching the Angels as we speak, and I'm sure we can find a weakness of some sort," the Doctor answered as Craig took a deep breath.

"Why are you here?" Craig implored after some thought. The Doctor leaned back and shrugged.

"Because I want to know why the Angels are targeting you and your son. I haven't heard any problems from your wife, so I can assume she's safe for now," the Doctor reassured as Craig nodded slowly. "Now that I know that you aren't from this dimension like me, I can assume that the Angels have a much grander plan."

"How so?"

"You aren't even supposed to be here. Displacing you in time will either create no time distortion, or a giant boat load of it. Seeing the Angels here means that it probably is the latter. That means that we will have to make sure that we deal with the Angels quicker than we thought," the Doctor answered as Craig sighed.

"Why is it every time I meet you, there's always danger?" Craig chuckled, forming a weak smile. The Doctor shook his head and grinned darkly.

"It seems to follow me like a disease," he replied, remembering how he had hoped that it would be different here. It was a new him, and he didn't want to have danger following him wherever he went. He smiled as he remembered signing up with Torchwood, thinking he probably forfeited that hope when he joined. The Doctor stood up as Alfie came into the room.

"Oh, you're here," he greeted solemnly, feeling uncomfortable and awkward. The Doctor nodded and sat back down. "Hey, Dad. This is Dr. Smith. He's my astrophysics professor."

"Is he now?" Craig whispered, staring at the Doctor, who just shrugged casually.

"That's me," he smiled, crossing his legs. "I take it Alfie hasn't talked about me, then?"

"Why would I? You're just my teacher," Alfie replied, cutting off his father, who just shook his head for an answer.

"True, but I was more surprised that you didn't tell him that we were attacked by the Angels three times now," the Doctor clarified as Alfie sucked in his lips while his father looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Craig asked calmly as Alfie realized that he already knew. Instead of chewing out the Doctor, which every other teenager would do, he sighed and sat on the couch.

"I didn't think that you believe me if I told you about the Angels. I wouldn't believe myself! Who has ever heard of a statue attacking and killing people? I thought you would think that I had gone crazy or needed attention," Alfie explained quickly. Craig shook his head.

"I would never have thought that. Believe it or not, I've had my own weird experiences, and the Angels aren't the weirdest," Craig admitted, making Alfie feel better.

"I think you should tell him about where you're from. Where he's from," the Doctor suggested as Craig turned to look at him before nodded.

"Tell me what?" Alfie asked as his dad stared at him.

"Has this man told you what he is?" Craig implored as Alfie nodded. "That's he from a different planet in a different universe?"

"Something like that, yeah," Alfie answered, waiting until the end for his questions. Craig took a deep breath as the Doctor watched calmly.

"Well, when you were a baby, your mother and I had an incident with the Angels. They sent us back in time, but just in time for us to be sucked into another universe. Your mother doesn't remember, or chooses not to. I don't talk about it either for other reasons. We are not from this world," Craig informed as Alfie bit his lip. He tried to remember to think rationally, but could he really believe this. He turned to his teacher, who shrugged.

"Why else would we feel a connection to each other?" the Doctor whispered as Alfie nodded. He had felt that comfort being around Rose and the Doctor, and now he had an answer. A crazy, outrageous answer, but still an answer.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Alfie asked, trying not to sound demanding in any way.

"Would you have believed me?" Craig replied softly with a smile. Alfie dipped his head and smirked.

"Probably not," he answered just as Sophie called that dinner was ready.


	7. Chapter 7

The dinner at the Owens' house was awkward to say the least. Alfie wasn't sure how to proceed. Craig wanted to reminisce, but this Doctor didn't go through what he had been through. Sophie just kept eating her food, ignoring the silence. The Doctor looked around the table, not sure what to say. Eventually, the Doctor swallowed and cleared his throat.

"The food is absolutely delicious," he said, making Sophie smile.

"Thank you," she answered as she stared at you for a moment. "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"It's quite possible. I like to travel a lot. Have you traveled before?" he asked, starting a conversation. Sophie shrugged and shook her head.

"Not a whole lot. Well, we did one time, and it was disastrous. I don't really remember what happened or where we went, but I remember crying a lot. I think my memory must have blocked it out," she informed, taking a bit before stopping. "Why did I tell you that?"

"Eh, most people do. They tell me almost everything," he smiled, comforting her. Sophie nodded and sighed. Craig gave a look to the Doctor, stunned that he was able to get her to talk about the interuniversal experience. The Doctor winked and looked back at Alfie, who was confused. He didn't remember that trip or any other one.

"If you travel so often, where are you really from?" she asked as the Doctor started to choke.

"Ah, well, you see, I'm from somewhere far away," he answered vaguely, confusing her. Craig glanced between them, wondering what was going to happen. "My mum was from Chiswick, so I guess not too far away. I was born around there."

"I see," she answered, confused and skeptical. The Doctor grimaced and nodded. "Well, Chiswick is a ways from here, I guess. Where have you traveled?"

"Well, nearly everywhere worth traveling. Paris, London, New York, Salt Lake City, Pompeii. Been to small towns, too, but I don't really keep track of those," he answered as she smiled.

"Pompeii? Seriously? Why would you want to go there?" she laughed, taking a drink.

"I love historical places. Where the history seems to seep out of every road and building. Oh, I could drink it up for the rest of my life," he replied, making her grin with delight.

"And Salt Lake City? Where's that?" she continued as he shrugged.

"A state called Utah. Right in the heart of western America," he responded immediately, impressing her again.

"You have traveled a lot. Do you do it for your job?"

"I used to. Now I teach young adults," he answered as she nodded, remembering.

"That would make sense. Do you miss it?" Sophie asked as he nodded. "Do you think you'll ever go out traveling again?"

"Eventually. It would be nice to get out and about again," he replied as he took a sip of wine before spitting it back out again. Sophie froze as memories of the old universe filled her head.

"I know who you remind me of now," she whispered, her voice filled with fear and surprise. Everyone turned to her as she looked at the Doctor. "What was your name again?"

"Doctor John Smith," he answered off the bat as she shook her head.

"You remind me of someone who was called 'The Doctor', but he doesn't look like you at all. Yet you almost seem related," she whispered, knowing it was impossible. The Doctor smiled.

"How did you know about my brother? He didn't come and bother you, did he?" he winked, playing along. Sophie sighed as he convinced her that the alternate universe was fairy tale.

"Oh, no, he just stayed with Craig a few days before running off again," Sophie answered as she got a little starry eyed. "He was brilliant at football and gave great advice. He helped me and Craig get together."

"That's so like him," the Doctor whispered, blushing at the compliments.

"How is he doing?"

"Well, I hope he's well. I haven't seen him in quite a while. He's quite the traveler," the Doctor answered with a soft smile. Sophie nodded, understanding.

"Do you know where he is now?" she implored as the Doctor shook his head.

"Probably somewhere far away," he answered with a smile. Sophie nodded, a bit disappointed. She wanted to see her Doctor again, at least once more. When he came into her life, everything changed for the better, and she wanted to thank him for that. "When he comes back, I'll send him your way."

"Good," she smiled, a bit relieved. Craig stared at the Doctor, upset by the empty promise. The Doctor turned away, knowing that it wasn't the best thing to say, but it was better than telling her that she was never going to see him again.

After dinner, the Doctor said his goodbyes to the Owens family. Sophie told him that he was welcome to come back whenever he wanted as Alfie gave his mother a frightened look. The Doctor smiled and took the invitation. Craig waved calmly as the Doctor started down the street back toward the Tyler mansion.

~~A~~

Rose waited in the living room as she watched telly with Tony. She couldn't believe how bored she was, but she agreed to it when Tony asked her. He was only four, after all. It would break his heart if she left. Instead, she kept glancing out the window, hoping that her Doctor would show up soon. Then Tony would divert his attention to him and she could turn off the ridiculous kid shows. Like an unlikely angel from above, Jackie came in and picked up Tony.

"It's time for bed," she informed as he whined. Rose did her best not smile with joy.

"But Muuuum," he complained as she shook her head.

"I already let you watch some telly, and now it's time for bed. Say goodnight to Rose," Jackie instructed, putting the child down again. He ran over to his sister and gave her a hug.

"'Night, Rose," he whispered as she squeezed him.

"G'night, buddy. Sweet dreams," she answered before putting him down. Tony grabbed his mother's hand before walking upstairs. Rose collapsed on the couch in relief once they were no longer in sight. She grabbed for the remote and turned on something that she would actually watch.

A few minutes later, the Doctor came in and locked the door behind him. Rose looked around the corner and smiled. He came into the room and crashed on the couch next to her.

"About time you got back home. How was dinner?" she asked as he took off his glasses and shrugged.

"It was fine. Mr. and Mrs. Owens recognized me. Turns out that they're from the same universe as we are. They were sucked into the universe somehow, as you were, and then attacked by the Angels a few days later. Seems that they found the energy and decided that it would be good time energy. They came over when Alfie was just a baby," the Doctor explained as Rose gaped.

"Have you met the Mr. and Mrs. before then?" she asked, thinking that all of this was a bit far fetched.

"No, but I have a feeling that my future regeneration may have. The Mrs. recognized my basic habits and called me out on it. However, it seems that her memory erased the event, so she was a bit confused. Had to lie to make sure that she didn't go crazy," he explained.

"What about the husband? How did he know you?"

"My future self must have shared his memories with him for some reason. He knew exactly who I was and where I came from. Even how I was made," the Doctor answered as Rose started to panic.

"Do you think he'll expose you?" she asked urgently, wanting her Doctor safe.

"No, no, I don't think so. He knows that I'm in hiding, so I think we should be fine. But now we know why the Angels are after Alfie," the Doctor continued.

"We do?"

"Well, yeah. They've come in contact with the Angels before. Now that the Angels have found them again, they might think it would be a bigger feast if they sent him back in time again, maybe even farther than before," he answered as Rose nodded, understanding.

"What do we do?"

"We have to outsmart them somehow. Trick them," he said with an unsure tone. He had been lucky in the past when he tricked them, and he wasn't sure if he could do it again.

"Right. Well, I'll go make some tea, and you figure that out," she smiled and kissed his cheek before leaving for the kitchen. The Doctor grinned up at her, liking the sound of tea, but knew that the situation was a bit more dire than tea could fix. Just as she turned the corner, Rose screamed and called for the Doctor, who was up from the couch immediately and dashed into the kitchen. The back door had been destroyed with two or three Angels in the house. The Doctor stared intently, panicking inside. "What do we do?"

"Don't blink. Don't you dare blink. I'll think of something," he whispered as he came up with an idea. "I'm going to be right back. Don't move. Don't blink."

"Where are you going?" she screamed, keeping her tears in check.

"I'll be right back. I'm not going to leave the house," he whispered as he slowly backed away. Rose started to whimper, never thinking that the Angels could find their way into her home. Soon the Doctor came back with a giant mirror and placed in front of Rose. She exhaled and walked around as the Angels stared at their reflection. "It worked!"

"And good thing it did, too," Rose retorted, wiping her eyes.

"Does your dad keep any sort of sledge hammers or anything of the sort?" he asked as Rose shrugged and ran out into the shed. The Doctor stayed and examined the Angels. It seemed that they were after something, and he wondered if it was Rose and him. That the Angels found out who was stopping them from getting to Alfie.

"Here's an old sledge hammer from when they built the house," she answered as she came back it. The Doctor took it from her and started to smash the Angels to bits. Rose watched in horror as her Doctor reduced the Angels to rubble. "Did that kill them?"

"Probably not, honestly, but it will slow them down. Hurry, get the broom," he instructed as she grabbed the wooden pole. The Doctor proceeded to sweep away the rocks and dust he had created into the back yard and sighed. "There we go."

"What are we going to do about the door? Mum's going to flip," Rose reminded as the Doctor went wide eyed. He forgot about the door. He turned to Rose.

"How about we go out for some chips?" he remedied as she laughed and nodded.

"Sounds good to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've had writers' block with this piece, so I did my best to get it done. If it sucks, I'll try to make it better.**

Once the Doctor and Rose came back to the mansion, the entire block was covered with police cars and helicopters. Rose bit her lip and closed her eyes, thinking that her mum had made a huge deal about nothing. She probably thought that a burglar came in and broke the back door. The Doctor glanced at Rose and took a deep breath. They maneuvered through the cars and made it to the front door. Jackie and Pete were talking to the head of police when they came up.

"Rose!" she shouted as she ran up to her daughter. Rose froze as she prepared herself for the hug. "I've been worried sick! When I came back down, you and the Doctor were gone and someone had broken in."

"The Doctor and I just went out for some chips," Rose explained as Jackie sighed.

"I'm just glad you weren't there when they broke in. They could've killed you!" she whispered, looking at Rose. "Well, you're back now, and that's what counts."

"Yep. How's Tony?"

"Fine, fine. Just a bit shaken up. I dragged him out of bed when I saw that the door was smashed. Pete had just come home when it all happened, so I had him call the police," Jackie informed as Pete told the cops everything that he knew happened.

"Did you catch them on camera?" Rose asked, hopeful that they caught the Angels.

"No, actually. The power to the camera cut out before they got in. They were very thorough," Jackie answered, nodding her head. The Doctor exhaled, disappointed.

"Is it safe to sleep here tonight?" Rose implored, hoping that her mother hadn't gone off the deep end. Jackie glanced back at Pete.

"I think so. It seems that your father isn't worried a bit," she whispered, her lips pursed. Rose nodded, relieved. "Why don't you come inside? I need a cup of tea to calm my nerves."

"Mum, where is Tony?" Rose inquired as she shrugged.

"I sent for his nanny. He's at her house about now. I told her to bring him home in the morning," she replied as Rose gave the Doctor a worried look. Jackie was a wonderful mum, but Rose thought that she needed to get her priorities straight sometimes. "Come on, then."

"Yes, mum," Rose whispered as she led the Doctor inside. He took a deep breath and followed her. He was glad that Jackie and Pete only thought of it as a break in and nothing else. It could get a lot more complicated if it was anything else. They sat at the table as Jackie got out the kettle and tea. Pete came in a few moments later.

"Please don't leave me alone with the police again. It's harder without you there," he complained, sitting next to the Doctor.

"Sorry, dear. All that fuss tires me out," Jackie said, excusing herself. Pete gave her a tired look and sighed.

"Anyway, I heard that you went to a student's home for dinner," Pete said, changing the subject as he looked at the Doctor. He nodded.

"Yep, I did."

"The same student that was attacked by the Angels?"

"Yes."

"Did you figure out why?" Pete asked as the Doctor explained the situation. Pete slowly nodded as the Doctor finished the story. "So, that family came from the universe you were from?"

"Yep," the Doctor answered as Pete sighed. "Should we fill a report to Torchwood?"

"No, not yet. I'm not sure what the protocol is for this kind of thing," Pete answered as the Doctor shrugged.

"You might want to write one. You are the President of Torchwood, after all. Rose, Jackie, me, and the Owens may not be the only ones from another universe. There may be more than we thought," the Doctor suggested as Pete nodded, rubbing an eye.

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll do that in the morning," Pete whispered, not wanting to go back to the office right now. The Doctor nodded again as Jackie placed a cup of tea in front of the boys. "Thanks, Jacks."

"Thank you," the Doctor mumbled before he started to drink. Rose smirked and accepted the cup from her mother. They sat in awkward silence for a while before Jackie went upstairs again. Rose watched her disappear before sighing. "How much does Jackie know about our involvement with the Angels?"

"Enough to get her to sleep at night," Pete answered, meaning that he told her that they were moving statues that didn't do anything but freak people out. The Doctor nodded.

"We need to make sure it stays that way," he whispered before taking another sip. "Alright, can you get a parameter around the Owens household? I don't know what these Angels are planning, but it can't be good if they've gone through this much trouble."

"Agreed. Another thing on the to do list. You know, Doctor, Torchwood would benefit more if you became a full time employee. You would get a lot more benefits, too," Pete encouraged as the Doctor shook his head.

"I'm fine doing what I am now. I've never been one for stability," he whispered as Rose smirked. That was the biggest understatement in existence. Pete just nodded slowly, a bit disappointed.

"I know, but think of all the good that would become of it," Pete pleaded as the Doctor gave his final refusal. "Fine, I'll stop nagging you. Don't you at least want to get paid?"

"Being able to live and eat in your house is payment enough. And being able to grow another TARDIS in your basement is the best thing you could offer," the Doctor answered, content with what he had. "Jackie doesn't know about that, right?"

"No, she does not. You would know if she did," Pete replied as the Doctor tilted his head in agreement. "How is it coming along, though? Your TARDIS."

"Good, good. Still has a few more years to recharge. Let's see, I came her four years ago..." The Doctor thought as he did the math in his head. "Still have thirteen or fourteen left before we can go back into the vortex."

"Not bad. Didn't you say it took thousands of years to grow, though?"

"Donna gave him a formula that would accelerate the power by fifty nine. Hopefully it should be done in the next fourteen years, but that's thinking optimistically," Rose answered for him as the Doctor shrugged.

"I always think optimistically," he whispered as Pete started to chuckle. He loved the relationship between his daughter and the Doctor. "Anyway, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to go work upstairs. I have a new idea for a sonic screwdriver."

"A new one?" Pete asked, interested.

"Isn't that the sixth one this week?" Rose implored teasingly as the Doctor gave her a look.

"See you in the morning," he mumbled before leaving. Rose smiled and started to laugh with her stepfather as the Doctor disappeared upstairs.

"Do you think that he'll ever get tired of your teasing?" Pete whispered through the chuckles.

"I sure hope not," she laughed as she ran a hand through her hair. "He's actually quite patient with me."

"You'd have to be," Pete whispered lightheartedly. Rose gently pushed him and sipped her tea. "Alright, you may want to get to bed. Tomorrow's going to be another long day at college."

"I'm not staying," she informed before finishing her tea. Pete sighed.

"I know. I wish you would, though," he answered as she started upstairs. Pete watched her leave before he himself returned to his tea, feeling at home again.

~~A~~

The next morning, Alfie rolled out of bed and rubbed his face. He wasn't sure if he was up for another long day at school. Regardless, he took a shower and got dressed for the day. Downstairs was empty, as he expected. His dad, Craig, probably needed to go to work early to compensate for his _missing_ boss. Alfie grabbed his backpack and left the house.

He wondered if he would meet Rose again and that she would have more classes with him. Alfie usually didn't care if someone he knew was there, but he found it nice to have an acquaintance. It made him feel less alone and a little bit normal.

"Alfie!" A voice shouted from behind. He turned around and saw Rose and the Doctor running behind him.

"Doctor? Rose?" he whispered as they ran up next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that the Angel wasn't around," the Doctor answered as they walked with him. Alfie glanced worriedly at Rose.

"You didn't stake out my house, did you?" he asked honestly.

"No," Rose reassured, touching his shoulder. Alfie nodded, a bit relieved, but he wasn't sure if he believed her.

"Are there any Angels nearby, then?" Alfie continued.

"Nope, not at all. Everything seems ship shape, which is weird," the Doctor answered before looking around, a little concerned. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Is it too normal?" She remarked, a bit snooty. The Doctor shrugged.

"A little. Something's always wrong when there's nothing wrong," he replied as Rose sighed and Alfie stared at him.

"That makes a whole lot of sense," she whispered, surprised herself.

"It's true. It's too normal."

"Too normal?" Rose laughed, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"You are unbelievable."

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted, staring at Rose with surprise and a bit of hurt. Rose kissed his cheek and winked.

"I'm teasing. You are just too much sometimes," she mended as he smiled. Alfie just watched, a little repulsed with the affection. Still, he found it a little sweet. "So, what's on the schedule today, Alfie?"

"Not dying," he answered, truthfully. Rose smiled and laughed.

"Good plan," she replied as the Doctor eyed Alfie, getting slightly jealous. He stood between them and put on his glasses.

"Allons-y."


	9. Chapter 9

When the trio arrived at the college, Rose left for the library to skip her first class. Alfie glanced between her and the Doctor before the Doctor led him to the lecture hall. Alfie looked back before turning to the Time Lord.

"Why don't you tell Rose to go to class?" Alfie implored, knowing that college was too expensive to be skipping classes.

"Because she has already expressed that she does not want to be here," the Doctor informed honestly as Alfie gave him a strange look. "She's only here to help me out with the Angel mission. She can get close to the students and figure out where the Angel was been feeding. If you want to know what's going on, you ask the people that are involved."

"Does her father pay for the tuition?"

"Let's just say that her father has special leverage over the university," the Doctor replied plainly as they walked down the campus.

"Special leverage?"

"He owns the college. He originally bought it so Rose could go to a school where he could give her the best education. He didn't know, however, that she had never gone to college, or had any desire of going. Instead of seeing it go to waste, he funds it and makes sure that it's one of the best schools in the country," the Doctor explained, leaving out the fact that Torchwood trained some of there people in the school.

"I see. Is that why the name changed?" Alfie asked as the Doctor shrugged.

"Most likely. What was it before?"

"Durham University. Now it's Crowdhoot University. No idea why he called it that, but whatever," Alfie answered as the Doctor smiled.

"Do you have any theories on the subject?"

"I think it might be an anagram for something, honestly. Why else would he have come up with such a ridiculous name?" Alfie answered, pulling out a notebook. "Before you laugh, I actually tried some different options. The top two I have is Who Doctor and Wood Torch. Others are absolutely ridiculous and don't make any sense."

"And the others do?"

"Well, Wood Torch is actually english, and Who Doctor may have something to do with you, since you call yourself the Doctor. What's your actual name, anyway?" Alfie asked, thinking that he was using a codename.

"The Doctor."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Your parents gave you that name?"

"No, I gave myself the name. Now stop asking useless questions," the Doctor finished, walking ahead. Alfie shrugged and followed, knowing that they had bigger fish to fry. "Now, are you ready for the lecture?"

"What?" Alfie implored, surprised.

"The lecture. I am lecturing today, remember?" the Doctor reminded as Alfie bit his lip. "You weren't planning on going today, were you?"

"No, not really. I've been in that room a couple of times, and every time, I have been attacked by that thing. I don't like pressing my luck, Doctor," Alfie answered as the Doctor sighed.

"I don't blame you, but I really don't want to fail you," he whispered, rubbing an eye.

"Fail me?"

"I am a paid professor and I teach an astrophysics class," the Doctor continued as Alfie stared.

"I thought you worked for the government."

"I do, but I also got a job as a professor to get near the locals. Young adults aren't afraid to talk about aliens and supernatural things like other groups, that's why I came to the college, but that doesn't mean I'm not getting paid. I still have to do my job," the Doctor replied.

"Doesn't the government pay you?" Alfie retorted as the Doctor shrugged.

"I refused payment," he mumbled.

"What? Really? Don't they pay really well?" Alfie laughed.

"Sure they do, but the man I'm working for has given me a place to live, including many more things. It would be wrong if I took his money, too," the Doctor answered as Alfie gaped.

"You've surprised me, Doctor."

"Surprised you?"

"A government official that's working for free. That's incredible! I've never heard of such a thing."

"Corruption isn't my kind of thing," the Doctor informed.

"That's not what I mean. They make a ton of money honestly, and yet you have taken none of it because a man gave you a place to live? Either you are the humblest and kindest man alive, or you're not telling me something," Alfie concluded as the Doctor grinned.

"Clever boy. However, I can't tell you the rest because it would put the people I work with and the people I love in danger, and I can't do that. Let's just say that I was in a pretty rough spot a while ago and he helped me out," the Doctor replied, satisfying Alfie for now. Whatever situation the Doctor had been in, it didn't matter to Alfie.

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that. It's the people who might overhear that I don't trust. When this Angel thing blows over, I'll tell you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," he sighed, looking intently at the Doctor.

"Good. Now, let's get to class," the Doctor suggested as Alfie rolled his eyes, but consented. As the Doctor opened the door, they found no one inside. As he checked his watch, Alfie looked around. "We're not early. Actually three and a half minutes late."

"Then where is everybody?" Alfie asked as the Doctor ran his finger against a desk and licked it. His face soured as he turned to his companion.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, giving Alfie an answer. He dipped his head in a moment of silence for his classmates before he looked up at his professor. "The Angel got here first."

"I can see that," Alfie hissed as the Doctor nodded. "They didn't have a chance, Doctor. They didn't know what they were up against! They didn't know what was going on! Who would guess that they were going to get killed by a freaking stone Angel!? They didn't even know what was going on or why it could move!"

"I know, Alfie," the Doctor whispered.

"No, Doctor. You don't. You don't get it, and I don't think you ever will. You always know what's going on. You've never been kept in the dark for your safety, and that killed them," Alfie accused as the Doctor remained calm. "We should have told them."

"Would they have believed you?"

"They would've known what to do when it came for them!"

"Why do you care so much about them, then? These people that avoided you and teased you and excluded you from everything. They were so horrible to you," the Doctor countered as Alfie turned away. "Why is it such a big deal that they died?"

"Because they didn't have to! They were too young to have died! They didn't deserve it!" Alfie shouted, angry. The Doctor smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I have dealt with premature death, and each one has been crushing. We will make sure that the Angel doesn't kill anyone else," the Doctor promised before running to the front of the room, wondering if the Angel was still there.

"What?" Alfie asked as the Doctor smiled at him.

"I needed to make sure that you weren't emotionally unstable," the Doctor explained, confusing the student more. "I wouldn't let you tag along anymore if you thought that you're classmates deserved death. No one deserves death. I wanted to make sure that your humanity is still intact."

"Humanity? You're one to talk about humanity," Alfie retorted as the Doctor shot him a warning look.

"I am still half human, Alfred. Remember that," he reminded as Alfie nodded.

"Riiiiight. Whatever," he whispered as his professor raised an eyebrow before exploring the area again. Alfie followed behind slowly, hoping that the Angel wasn't planning an ambush.

Once they secured the area, the Doctor sat down to think. Alfie sat across from him and folded his hands. They remained silent as the Doctor left reality, leaving Alfie alone. He started to think and calculate about his classmates. How many actually showed up for class? How many knew about the Angel? How many were scared out of there minds?

"Doctor," Alfie whispered, bringing the Doctor back. "Where did it send them?"

"Not where. When, and I would guess around the early nineteen thirties. The air tastes like the thirties," the Doctor answered as Alfie started to rub his face.

"It smells like the thirties?" Alfie laughed, feeling madness creeping upon him.

"It does, and they are fine now. The Angels usually leave people alone after they've sent them back in time," the Doctor added, looking up again. "They're probably all together, figuring out how to live in another era. They'll be fine."

"Until World War II rolls around," Alfie scoffed as the Doctor pursed his lips, not thinking about that.

"Oh, I wish the TARDIS was done," he whispered as Alfie gave him a quizzical look. "Nevermind that. We have to make sure that no one else gets hurt."

"What if there's more than one Angel?" Alfie asked as the Doctor shook his head before widening his eyes. "What?"

"There is more than one Angel," the Doctor whispered before standing up.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because I smashed one into rubble the other day. It can't have reconstructed itself that quickly. Can it?"

"Can it reconstruct itself anyway?"

"They might. I've only met them once before, and I had to trick them. If there's only one, that's going to be hard. If there's more, it'll be easier, but increasingly more dangerous," the Doctor explained as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you know?" Alfie demanded.

"That they send people into the past and it would be so much simpler if I had the TARDIS," the Doctor answered harshly before standing up to leave. Alfie followed him again, completely lost.

"What are we going to do then?"

"I have no idea. And that is all I need to complete a plan," the Doctor replied, throwing open the door, startling Alfie. "Let's find Rose. Rose will know what to do."

"How do you know that she'll know?"

"Rose always knows."


End file.
